The subject matter herein relates generally to card edge connector assemblies.
Card edge connectors are used in various system applications. For example, card edge connectors are typically mounted to a host circuit board. The card edge connectors include card slots for receiving a card edge of a paddle card of a pluggable module. The pluggable module are typically stand-alone modules including electrical components thereon, such as memory, processors and the like forming electrical circuits and interacting with the host circuit board. The card edge connectors are designed for supporting the stand-alone pluggable modules.
Some system components need to be electrically connected to other components by cables. For example, header connectors may be mounted to the circuit board that electrically connect to cabled receptacle connectors. The header connectors and receptacle connectors typically have different footprints, different characteristics and different requirements than card edge connectors. For example, when installed, the cabled receptacle connectors may be subjected to stresses and strains, such as pulling forces on the cables, which are transferred to the header connector. The header connector is mounted to the host circuit board with sufficient structural stability to withstand the forces from the cabled receptacle connectors. Conventional card edge connectors are not mounted to the circuit board with sufficient structural stability to withstand forces from cable mounted pluggable modules.
Because real estate on the host circuit board is precious, it may be expensive to provide both card edge connectors and header connectors on the same circuit board to accommodate both non-cabled pluggable modules and cabled receptacle connectors. A need remains for an electrical connector that accommodates non-cabled pluggable modules and cabled receptacle connectors.